


Prófuga Sensación

by elizabettablack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family, F/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, POV Sirius Black, Post-Marauders' Era, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Protective Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Sad Sirius Black, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin Friendship, Sirius Black Lives
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 9,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabettablack/pseuds/elizabettablack
Summary: Elizabeth está enamorada de Sirius Black, prófugo de Azkabán.¿Logrará llegar a él, o sólo vivirá su amor en fotografías?Nota de la autora: Los títulos de los capítulos corresponden a nombres de canciones de la banda finlandesa THE RASMUS; para aprovechar al máximo la lectura de este fanfic, se recomienda hacerlo acompañado de la canción homónima.Pueden encontrar la playlist aquí { https://open.spotify.com/user/11137346740/playlist/6oqhW5OFQz57bYMcE8yG6F?si=HQnOQUpBSfyplw2EeqONfg }





	1. Back In The Picture

La Sala común estaba casi a oscuras, sólo una tenue luz marcaba los rasgos de la única muchacha que se encontraba allí. Lizz estaba dibujando frente a la chimenea, matando el tiempo que faltaba para que le diera sueño. Tras su mirada triste y su cuerpo cansado se encontraban los resabios de una lucha, una lucha interior en la cual su corazón había perdido hasta la última intención de latir.

Amar ya no le interesaba, puesto que nunca podría ser correspondida. Los días pasados habían marcado a fuego su vida; días cargados de pasión, furia, decepción, insomnio, llanto, dolor. Todo ese tiempo sufrió en silencio por alguien que quizás nunca sabría de su existencia. Y el libro que ahora aferraba con todas sus fuerzas entre sus brazos era el fiel testigo de sus más puros sentimientos: fotos, poemas, recortes de diarios, pensamientos que ahora sólo eran letras y dolor.

Estaba enamorada de Sirius Black, quien se había fugado de Azkaban hacía ya un tiempo. El día de la fuga, la muchacha se había encontrado con los profundos ojos de Black en El Profeta, y desde ese instante nada en el mundo le interesaba más que él. Lo amaba y no entendía por qué; no sabía cuál era el motivo, pero estaba perdida por ese hombre.

Lizz estaba dibujando frente a la chimenea, mientras mataba el tiempo que le faltaba para que le diera sueño. Todos sus compañeros dormían, excepto Cass, quien salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido y sonrió al ver a Lizz.

_\- Supuse que estarías aquí_

_\- ¿Irás a verlo de nuevo?_

_\- Soy tan feliz junto a él, Lizzie..._

_\- Y me alegra mucho que lo seas –_ sonrió-  _Lo mereces más que nadie..._

_\- ¡Gracias! Y.. ¿tú y Mark?_

_\- No funcionó Cass, no puedo dejar de pensar en_  -suspiró –  _bueno, tú sabes..._

Le mostró el dibujo que estaba haciendo: en él, un hombre de cabellos negros, largos y ondulados sonreía. Su mirada era profunda y misteriosa, y sus ropas estaban sucias y raídas.  
Cass la miró preocupada, se sentó a su lado y la tomó de las manos.

_\- ¿Estás enamorada de Sirius Black? Lizz, no puedes dejar pasar algo estable por una fantasía que sólo te está arrastrando hacia la locura_

_\- Tú no entiendes, Cassie –_ dijo, mirándola seriamente –  _Amo a Black y no puedo dejar de pensar en él_

_\- Es un prófugo de la justicia, no sabes absolutamente nada de él y sólo estás obsesionada con la idea de..._

_\- Y tú te acuestas con un profesor, por lo tanto no eres nadie para criticar mis sentimientos_

Cassandra la miró, ofendida. Caminó hacia la puerta con paso firme y, antes de salir, dijo

_\- Mi relación con Remus va mucho más allá de lo que tu vacía mente podría entender_

Lizz la observó mientras se iba y resopló. Realmente le molestaba que su única amiga no la entendiera. Sirius Black invadía su ser: no dejaba de pensarlo ni un instante. Era el hombre más buscado en el mundo mágico, pero Lizz no tenía miedo de él; por el contrario, deseaba con ansias encontrarlo, para verse reflejada en sus ojos, o quizás robarle un beso.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse. Sin mirar quién había entrado, y suponiendo por la hora que era Cassandra, la muchacha sonrió y dijo irónicamente

_\- Mi cama está vacía, por si se cansaron de la monotonía_

Pero al no oír respuesta alguna, Lizz levantó su mirada buscando a quien había ingresado. Al verlo, las cosas que tenía en la mano cayeron al piso; su respiración se entrecortó y se puso pálida.  
Sirius Black, el verdadero Sirius Black estaba frente a ella. Tenía los ojos desorbitados, transpiraba y parecía fuera de sí.

Lizz corrió a su encuentro e intentó tomarlo de las manos.

_\- ¿Qué ha sucedido?_

_\- Van a encontrarme_  – susurró –  _Y a matarme..._


	2. One & Only

La chica lo obligó a seguirla. Corrieron por varios minutos hasta llegar al 7° piso y se detuvieron de golpe. Mientras recuperaba el aliento, miles de pensamientos recorrían su mente. “Tengo que salvarlo, tengo que protegerlo”, se decía a sí misma.  
Ante ellos se abrió una puerta, habían encontrado la Sala de Menesteres. Entraron y se sintieron a salvo.  
Lizz se alejó de Sirius. Lo observó caminar en círculos por varios minutos, buscando no perder detalle. El hombre se percató de su mirada y sonrió

_- ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_- Elizabeth Smith_

_- No puedo expresarte lo agradecido que me siento, Elizabeth_

_- Es un placer poder ayudarte_

_- ¿No tienes miedo?_

_- ¿Por qué habría de tenerlo?_

_- Bueno, el Ministerio me acusó de asesinato…_

La muchacha sonrió, e impulsada por su deseo reprimido, acarició el demacrado rostro de Sirius, quien cerró los ojos en señal de agrado.

_- Hacía ya 12 años que nadie me trataba tan bien, de manera tan humana, tan tierna_

Lizz tomó su cara y lo besó suavemente. Él se separó de golpe, sorprendido.

-  _Oye, lo siento pero no puedo hacer esto…_

La muchacha sólo pudo mirar el suelo, avergonzada. Caminó hacia la puerta, lo observó por última  vez y salió corriendo de la sala.  
Al llegar a la torre Gryffindor, se sentó nuevamente en su sillón preferido y cedió ante el llanto. Había logrado llegar hasta su máximo deseo, pero luego arruinó la situación por completo.

Entre lágrimas pudo observar como Cass se acercaba a ella.

_- A ti te estaba buscando_

_- No tengo ganas de pelear, Cassandra – dijo, seriamente_

_- No vine a pelear, ¿sabes que Sirius Black está en el castillo?_

_- Lo sé, estuve con él_

Le contó a su amiga lo que había sucedido. Cass la escuchó atentamente, sin intervenir.

_- Realmente lo siento Lizzie, pero no puedes seguir alimentando esa farsa dentro de ti, ¡Te destruirá!_

_- No puedo evitarlo, Cassie. Sentir el calor de su piel, sus labios sobre los míos… ¡Sólo me hizo amarlo y desearlo más y más!_

Las lágrimas volvieron a florecer. No podía aceptar su mala suerte. Se sentía completamente triste, sola, vacía.  
Se acostó muy tarde, recordando aún el dulce beso que le robó a su adorado sueño. Sintiendo aún el sabor de sus labios, cayó rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.


	3. Don't Let Go

Cuando el sol regaló sus primeros rayos, Cass se acercó a la cama de Lizz.

_- ¡Despierta! Vamos a desayunar_

_- No tengo hambre Cassie, lo siento_

_- Te vendrá bien comer algo_

_- No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien –_ sonrió _– Sólo quiero quedarme un rato más aquí_

La observó salir de la habitación y dio media vuelta en su cama, intentando hundirse más y más, sintiéndose un poco mejor. Al cabo de unos segundos, escuchó un castañeo en la ventana.  
Afuera, una de las lechuzas del colegio cargaba una carta. Fue hasta ahí y se sorprendió al ver que estaba dirigida a ella. La tomó entre sus manos y la leyó atentamente.

_Señorita Smith:_

_Necesito hablar con usted. Es muy importante que venga sola. La espero después del desayuno en el vestuario de Quidditch._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Realmente no entendía cuál era el motivo de la carta, pero sin dudar se puso su uniforme y se dirigió a su encuentro. Llegaría un poco más temprano, pero realmente no tenía ganas de quedarse en el castillo.  
Tras varios minutos de caminata, llegó al campo de Quidditch y luego a los vestuarios, donde no había nadie. Intrigada, se acercó hasta una pequeña ventana para ver si Dumbledore aparecía; sin embargo, alguien habló desde la oscuridad y la hizo sobresaltarse.

_- Llegas temprano, Lizzie_

Sonrió al reconocer el apresurado tono de voz. Dio media vuelta y se encontró con él, su más profundo deseo.

_- Sirius…_

_-  Tenía que encontrarme contigo, y explicarte el motivo de mi negativa_

_- No tienes nada que explicar_

_- Puedo ver en tus ojos que me quieres, pero jamás podré ser el hombre que mereces y no quiero lastimarte_

_- Te amo, Sirius. No me interesa nada más que hacerte feliz_

Fue hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Luego lo miró directamente a los ojos, acariciando suavemente su pecho semidesnudo.

_- No pretendo casarme contigo, ni siquiera que me ames o me tomes en serio. Sólo deseo sentirte una vez en mí, fundirme en tu piel…_

Sirius cerró los ojos y suspiró. La tomo de las manos y la hizo sentarse en una mesa. Luego comenzó a besarle el cuello suavemente.

_- Eres tan dulce, Lizz… ¡Tan perfecta! No merezco poseer tu cuerpo_

_- Ya has sufrido demasiado, Sirius_ – sonrió – _Mereces una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz, ¿No crees?_

_- No quiero arrastrarte a una vida marginal, eres joven y libre… Tienes toda una vida por delante_

_- Una vida que no tiene sentido si no estás conmigo_ – susurró, mientras lo acariciaba – _Te amé demasiado tiempo, y ahora que estás aquí no puedo permitirme perderte_

_- Amas a una fantasía. Soy un prófugo de la justicia y será imposible estar tranquila junto a mi_

_- Te amo y acepto todo lo que te rodea. Dentro de unos meses terminaré el colegio y podemos intentar estar juntos, sé que llegaremos lejos si nos lo proponemos_

El ojigris la abrazó con fuerza y sonrió.

_- Es raro, pero me siento fuerte contigo a mi lado. Tengo miedo por ti, no quiero que arruines tu vida._

_- ¿Me dejas intentar enamorarte?_

_- Puedes lograrlo –_ sonrió _– Eres una Gryffindor determinada a cumplir con lo que se propone_

La besó con pasión mientras le quitaba la ropa.  El calor inundaba la sala. Las manos y la piel rogaban por lujuria.


	4. It's Your Night

Todo transcurrió sin palabras. Los besos, las caricias y los esporádicos gemidos no se hicieron esperar.

Sirius la penetró con firmeza, pero sin perder la dulzura. El juvenil cuerpo de su amante lo enloqueció, no podía dejar de vibrar. Acabó en ella una y mil veces. La suavidad de su piel, sus pechos turgentes y rosados, su cavidad deliciosamente húmeda; todo lo incitaba a pecar.

Jamás se había sentido tan vivo, tan feliz. Encontraba en Lizz su complemento; la constancia y la paciencia de la muchacha eran fundamentales para él en ese preciso instante.

Tras cada embestida, liberaba en el inexperto cuerpo de Lizz todas sus culpas, su angustia y sus pesares:  **Ahora podía amar, disfrutar y SER FELIZ**.

La excitación iba más allá de cualquier límite. Le enseñó a amarlo como a él le gustaba, y aprendió a la perfección cada detalle del cuerpo de la muchacha. Enseguida supo cómo complacerla y llevarla al éxtasis.

Lamió cada milímetro de su cuerpo ardiente, plagado de placer. Necesitaba tener esa sensación todo el tiempo;  **vivir** para recordar ese momento y  **sobrevivir** para repetirlo.

Jamás podría dejarla ir luego de esta noche, de eso estaba seguro. Pero no quería pensar en el futuro ahora; su sexo estaba erguido y necesitaba poseerla nuevamente.

La hizo gritar, gemir y sudar una vez más; ya había perdido la cuenta y la noción del tiempo.  
Acabaron nuevamente. El calor de sus cuerpos era un dulce afrodisíaco.

Lo hicieron en cada rincón de la habitación, de diversas maneras; se redescubrieron una y otra vez.  
Nada podría superar ese día.

Absolutamente  **nada**.


	5. Livin' In A World Without You

Mientras Lizz dormía, Sirius no dejó de acariciar su piel ni por un instante. Sentir el calor de una mujer después de tanto tiempo lo había revitalizado; sentía que podría seguir adelante con todo ese calvario que llevaba sobre sus hombros. No entendía bien el por qué, pero sabía que Lizz podría ser todo lo que él necesitaba. Tanto afecto había calado hondo en su ser, y ahora sentía que no quería abandonar esa sensación. La despertó llenándola de besos y suaves caricias.

_\- Oye nena, ha llegado el momento del adiós..._

_\- ¿Ya debes irte?_

_\- Si alguien me descubre aquí estoy perdido -_ susurró, con un dejo de miedo _\- Pero quiero que sepas que esta noche ha sido de las mejores de mi vida_

_\- ¿Volveré a verte?_

_\- Dicen que si deseas algo con todo tu ser, eso se vuelve realidad -_ sonrió _\- Lo nuestro será demasiado complicado y tú lo sabes, ¿Verdad?_

 _\- Pero lo deseo con todo mi ser -_ respondió la muchacha _\- Y sé que si sigo deseándolo de esa manera será realidad_

Una nueva sesión de besos, sexo salvaje y caricias relajantes se dio a lugar. Sirius sació su sed de placer, acabando en cada lugar del cuerpo de la joven.  Al vestirse y darse cuenta que todo terminaba allí, Lizz tomó al hombre del cuello y lo mordió con fuerza, dejándole un gran hematoma.

 _\- Así quizás me recuerdes más tiempo -_ susurró, triste

_\- No voy a olvidarme de ti, Elizabeth_

_\- Lo dudo, pero ojalá así sea -_ sonrió, aunque sin ánimos _\- Vete, antes de que alguien pueda verte_

Sirius se transformó en un gran perro negro y salió velozmente del lugar.

 La muchacha lloró. Su sueño, su máximo anhelo se había realizado; pero ahora, la ausencia y el recuerdo de Sirius estaban marcadas a fuego en su piel.

Terminó de vestirse y caminó por el frío césped. Sólo podía pensar en los labios del ojigris, en su cuerpo tan perfecto y masculino.

 ¿Volvería a verlo? ¿Él la recordaría? Sólo el tiempo tenía esas respuestas, y en vano era intentar buscarlas en otro lugar.


	6. Madness

Lizz intentaba sacar de su mente a Sirius, pero eso era completamente imposible. Había cumplido su máximo sueño, su gran anhelo de estar con ese hombre al que tanto amaba. Cada segundo vivido junto al ojigris había marcado su destino.

¿Podría en algún momento dejar de sonreír? Recorría los pasillos de Hogwarts sin entender realmente hacia dónde se dirigía. No quería alardear de su suerte, pero inevitablemente se sentía la mujer más bella del planeta.  
Aunque quizás Sirius hubiese estado con ella por el simple hecho de poseer a alguien, luego de tanto tiempo sin sentir el calor de una mujer.

No. No pensaría así. Él la había elegido, le había escrito para encontrarla... había vuelto por ella.  
¿Qué hubiese sucedido si lo encontraban con ella? ¿Habría ido a Azkaban como cómplice del prófugo? _No seas tonta, Lizz_ \- se dijo a sí misma - _Tú no lo ayudaste a escapar..._  
Pero lo habría hecho. Habría dado todo por ayudarlo, por protegerlo.  
Sentía miedo de contarle a Cass. ¿Entendería ella lo que había sucedido?  
Aún no sabía por qué amaba tanto a Black. No tenía pruebas de su inocencia, y no parecía importarle eso.  
Lo amaba a pesar de su oscuro pasado, del cual desconocía absolutamente todo.

¿Quién era Sirius Black en realidad?  
Él la había advertido...  _"Amas a una fantasía. Soy un prófugo de la justicia y será imposible estar tranquila junto a mí”_ **,**  había dicho en ese primer encuentro.  
Pero luego todo eso se había disipado. Sus besos, sus caricias... ¡Tanto fuego! No podía dudar de él, de lo que había pasado entre ellos.  
Sin embargo, su máximo miedo era que el hombre se hubiese burlado de ella, de sus sentimientos y su pureza.  
¿Lograría encontrarlo y eliminar sus dudas?  
Su corazón parecía a punto de estallar.


	7. In The Shadows

Cassandra volvía sigilosamente a la Sala Común. Había concretado un nuevo encuentro con Remus y no podía dejar de sonreír. Se sentía completamente feliz de tenerlo a su lado, ya que él era todo lo que ella podía soñar.  
Tras cada momento juntos, ambos podían confirmar la existencia de una posibilidad de futuro, y eso era completamente incomparable.

Se sorprendió al escuchar un ruido extraño proveniente de uno de los salones. Miró a su alrededor, pero no había nadie. Pensó en las bromas de Peeves, y negó con la cabeza antes de proseguir su marcha; seguramente el poltergeist estaba planeando una de las suyas.  
Dio algunos pasos más antes de percatarse que un par de ojos la miraban firmemente. Los ojos de un perro enorme.  
Intentó retroceder, pero el animal comenzó a rugir fieramente. Presa del pánico, corrió hacia un salón, seguida muy de cerca por el perro. Una vez dentro, trató de cerrar la puerta con su varita, pero él ya estaba dentro.

Respiró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Temblaba y sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear.

 _- Déjame ir, por favor, déjame ir –_ susurró

El perro torció su cabeza y ladró. Se acercó a la muchacha y lamió su mano para tranquilizarla.  
Luego se alejó unos pasos y se transformó en un hombre.  
Un hombre muy demacrado.  
Sirius Black se había hecho presente en esa habitación, y Cassandra se sentía petrificada por el pavor.

 _- Juro que no te haré daño –_ sonrió _– Jamás podría lastimar a mi prima_

_- ¿Qué? – preguntó Cass, sin poder creerlo_

_- Eres la hija de Alphard, mi tío preferido –_ dijo mientras se acercaba _– Tienes que creerme, Cassie_

_- ¿Tú eres...?_

_- Sirius Orion Black III , a tus órdenes_

La muchacha lo miraba incrédula. Si bien se había percatado de la coincidencia de los apellidos, no creía estar emparentada con el famoso asesino.  
¿Él le estaría mintiendo? La miraba con una dulzura imposible de explicar. Pero no, no podía ser que su padre no le hubiese contado; ellos se decían absolutamente todo.

_- Si tienes tiempo, me gustaría contarte toda la historia_

_- No tengo nada que perder, más que un par de puntos si McGonagall me descubre fuera de la cama_

Se sentó frente al fugitivo con la mirada clavada en sus profundos ojos grises. Sentía un calor familiar, algo que no podía entender con claridad.  
Lo escuchó atentamente, sin soltar la varita bajo ningún aspecto.  
Sirius podría tener su apellido, y quizás su sangre. Pero aún estaba siendo buscado por asesinato.


	8. Still Standing

Sirius respiró profundo. Detalladamente le explicó a Cassandra lo que sucedió en la noche del asesinato de los Potter, cómo Peter era el guardián secreto de la feliz familia y los había vendido a Voldemort y de su encuentro con el traidor para vengarse por lo acontecido. Intentó ser sincero con sus sentimientos, dejarlos salir después de doce años de dolor contenido.

Varias lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Cada vez que recordaba a James sufría muchísimo. Él había sido más que un amigo, más que un compañero de bromas; para Sirius, James Potter había sido un hermano. El hermano que siempre había deseado tener.

 _- Te juro Cassandra, ésta es la verdad –_ respiró _– Jamás hubiese lastimado a los Potter, ellos eran mi única familia en ese momento_  
 _- Te creo Sirius, no sé por qué pero te creo –_ dijo, abrazándolo _– Y haré hasta lo imposible por verte libre_  
 _- Él está aquí en Hogwarts, Cass –_ sonrió _– Y he venido a encontrarlo para cumplir con mi venganza_  
 _- Sirius, ¿Escuchas lo que dices? Si lo encuentras tienes que entregarlo, es tu pasaje a la libertad_  
 _- Jamás podré volver a armar una vida, jamás me volverán a mirar como a una persona normal –_ suspiró _– Para ellos siempre seré un asesino, aunque demuestre lo contrario_  
 _- ¿No crees que mereces una segunda oportunidad? ¿Enamorarte, formar una familia?_

El ojigris lagrimeó. Pensó en Lizz y sintió como un abismo se extendía entre ellos. Nunca podría darle una vida como ella merecía; y aunque él fuera libre, la muchacha tendría que cargar con un horrible estigma.

 _- ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado, Sirius?_  
 _- Pues sí, creo… Creo que me he enamorado_  
 _- Quiero conocer a mi prima cuando todo esto termine_  
 _- Lo harás, es una promesa –_ sonrió _– Ahora debo irme, lamento haberte asustado pero me alegra que sepas la verdad de mi condición_  
 _- Prométeme que tendrás cuidado_  
 _- Sabrás de mi muy pronto –_ susurró, abrazándola _– No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien_  
 _- Y seremos una familia_

Sirius sonrió. Nada lo haría más feliz que una familia de verdad, esa que le había sido arrebatada tan injustamente.  
Desapareció del lugar tras convertirse nuevamente en el perro negro. Cassandra enjugó una lágrima y salió sigilosamente de la habitación, sabiendo que ahora tenía, además de Remus, otro hombre que la quería y protegía, más allá de cualquier cosa.


	9. No Fear

Lizz despertó entre lágrimas y pudo ver que su amiga no estaba en la cama. Sintió una punzada de celos al pensar que ella sí podía encontrarse con el hombre al cual amaba con un poco menos de culpabilidad.  
Maldita mi suerte – suspiró, mientras su mundo se derrumbaba.  Sirius no había dado señales de vida, y comenzaba a pensar que el hombre había jugado con ella y sus sentimientos.  
Fue muy estúpido pensar que podría enamorarlo. Era una tonta colegiala, con pensamientos románticos sobre  millones de sueños que quizás nunca podría cumplir. Él era experto, tenía una vida antes de la prisión y en la que ahora construiría ella no podría adecuarse.  
Se desperezó lentamente, mientras intentaba eliminar de sus pensamientos todo recuerdo de Sirius, aunque le resultaba en vano. Sus ojos, su piel, sus caricias la invadían; él estaba dentro suyo, en su mente, su cuello,  sus hombros y sus pies.  
Tras ponerse su uniforme, el cual Sirius había destrozado con sus dientes y su pasión días atrás, bajó al Gran Comedor a intentar probar bocado. Resopló y se sentó alejada del resto de sus compañeros; no estaba de humor para cruzar palabra con otro ser viviente.   
Sonrió brevemente al divisar a Cassandra. A pesar de la discusión que habían tenido días atrás, Elizabeth sabía positivamente que ella era su espejo. Nunca había encontrado otra persona igual, y eso era lo mágico de su amistad. Cass era la única que jamás la juzgaría, y era momento de hacer las paces con ella.  
Se acercó y la abrazó con todo su cariño. Para su grata sorpresa, su amiga la correspondió.

 _- Prometo no volver a opinar sobre tu relación con Remus –_ dijo Lizz, riendo  
 _- Prometo no volver a opinar sobre tu obsesión por Sirius –_ susurró Cass  
 _- Tranquila –_ sonrió _– Sirius Black debe desaparecer de mi mente_  
 _- ¿Y eso por qué?_  
 _- Es complicado_  
 _- Tengo tiempo de sobra para escucharte_  
 _- No es el lugar más indicado_  
 _- Yo también debo comentarte algo respecto a él_  
 _- ¿Qué quieres decir?_  
 _- Lo he visto **  
**_Lizz palideció. Saber algo de Sirius le aliviaba el alma, era un bálsamo para su atormentada mente.  
 _- ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?_  
 _- Por el momento te basta saber que es mi primo y que está bien –_ sonrió _– Cuando tú me cuentes por qué quieres olvidarlo, quizás te revele el contenido de nuestra conversación_ **  
**Lizz se puso de pie inmediatamente: el desayuno había concluido en el momento en que la palabra “primo” salió de los delicados labios de Cassandra.


	10. Justify

Caminaron rápidamente hacia la orilla del lago y se sentaron. Lizz necesitaba saber absolutamente todo sobre el encuentro de su amiga con Black, pero por otro lado, su corazón era presa del pánico. Tenía miedo de seguir enamorándose de él; al fin y al cabo, Sirius no se había contactado nuevamente con ella y eso le demostraba su falta de interés. Sabía muy bien que él estaba escapando, pero eso no le impedía enviarle una lechuza con un brevísimo mensaje.

 _- Bueno, tú sabes que amo a Sirius – suspiró – Pero creo que debo entender de una vez que él está a millones de años luz de aquí –_ dijo, señalando un espacio vacío junto a ella _– Y debo salir adelante, más allá de él y de mis tontas ilusiones respecto a un futuro que no será real nunca_

Observó a Cassandra con intensidad. La muchacha le explicó detalladamente todo lo que su primo le había contado; y su corazón se partió al medio cuando le contó que Sirius estaba, aparentemente, enamorado de alguien.

_- Yo realmente lo siento, Lizz_

_- Era de esperarse, Cassie –_ susurró, entre lágrimas – _Yo realmente deseo que él sea feliz, que pueda formar una familia y recuperar el tiempo perdido_

_- Quisiera poder hacer algo por ti_

_- Pues entonces hazme saber si necesitas algo para ayudarlo –_ sonrió brevemente – _Daría mi vida por él, aunque no signifique nada_

 _- Prometo mantenerte al tanto –_ dijo, abrazándola

_- Lamento haber actuado como una tonta todo este tiempo_

_- Lizzie, entiendo lo que es amar a alguien –_ suspiró – _Lamento haber subestimado tu cariño hacia Sirius_

 _- Eres mi mejor amiga, y sé que siempre estarás aquí para regañarme –_ rió

- Siempre seremos una familia, pase lo que pase

_- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Remus?_

_- Vamos a casarnos cuando termine el año escolar_

_- ¡Felicitaciones!_

- Y tú serás la madrina de la boda; si quieres, claro está

Lizz no pudo evitar que millones de lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos. Ató a su amiga en un fuerte abrazo, de esos que alivian el alma. Ambas miraron hacia el horizonte. Sabían que ni el tiempo ni los malos entendidos podrían separarlas, y eso era casi tan reconfortante como una cerveza de mantequilla en un caluroso día de verano. 


	11. Lost And Lonely

Los días pasaban lentamente sin noticias de Sirius. Lizz comenzaba a perder todo rastro de esperanza, y cada segundo le resultaba agónico. Las clases le resultaban vacías y no encontraba nada que pudiera aplacar su dolor. Sabía que sólo encontraría respiro cuando él apareciera, aunque dudaba de absolutamente todo. Tenía miedo de seguir sintiendo amor por Sirius, pero era completamente inevitable. No entendía cómo se había enamorado tan profundamente sin conocerlo siquiera.

Cassandra por su parte, no sabía cómo ayudar a su amiga. Y a su vez, se sentía preocupada por Remus. Sus reiteradas ausencias la angustiaban demasiado. Él no se sinceraba con ella ni le explicaba los motivos de su distancia. Quería entenderlo, pero no atosigarlo con preguntas. Un sentimiento de culpa se había extendido en su alma, acompañado de un vacío muy profundo. Así como Remus había salido con ella, nada le impedía hacerlo con otras muchachas. Sinceramente no creía que él fuera así, pero sentir aprensión era inevitable.

En su visita a Hogsmeade, las muchachas intentaban darse ánimos la una a la otra.

 _- No creo que Remus te engañe, Cassie –_ susurró Lizz _– Todos tenemos nuestros secretos, cosas que no compartimos por miedo o vergüenza, quizás él tenga un miedo demasiado profundo como para contártelo_

_- Creí que le inspiraba la suficiente confianza_

_- No es culpa tuya, en serio –_ dijo, abrazándola _– Pídele que se sincere contigo, si eso es lo que necesitas_

_- Quizás ésta noche lo haga, pero tengo miedo a su posible respuesta_

_- ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasarte? Si su secreto es demasiado grande para soportarlo, mejor que lo sepas ahora_

_- Tienes razón, hablaré con él apenas pueda –_ suspiró _\- ¿Y tú?_

_- Sabes que me he resignado, Cass. Él te lo dijo, está enamorado de alguien y no quiero seguir lastimándome esperándolo en vano_

_- No entiendo por qué volvió a buscarte si ya tenía otra muchacha en mente, realmente me decepciona_

_- Cass, no quiero que involucres sentimientos en esto –_ se apresuró a decir Lizz _– Él es tu familia y debes respetar sus elecciones, sabes que lo amo sinceramente y que haré lo que sea para ayudarlos, pero no quiero que te enojes con él por lo sucedido_

_- No puedo verte así, eres mi amiga_

_- Y yo elegí este camino –_ sonrió, con pesar _– Yo saldré adelante, de eso estoy segura_

Se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo y emprendieron el camino de vuelta hacia Hogwarts. Al llegar al pasillo que conducía al despacho de Remus, Cassandra respiró profundo y camino decididamente hacia él. Golpeó la puerta y sintió como su ser se sacudía por la angustia. Tenía que eliminar todo tipo de dudas, Lizz tenía razón; el momento era ahora, no podía seguir con una relación basada en mentiras y secretos.

La puerta se abrió lentamente. Remus se asomó con timidez, y al ver que quien había llamado a su puerta era Cassandra, intentó componer su voz.

_- Cass… ¿Quieres…?¿Podrías venir luego?_

_- No Remus, ha llegado el momento en que me digas la verdad_

El castaño palideció. Sabía que no podía seguir engañándola, y que si realmente lo amaba, ella sabría entender.  
Abrió la puerta y le permitió una vista completa de su torso desnudo, repleto de cortes recientes.

_- Pasa y te explicaré con lujo de detalles todo lo que quieras saber_

_- ¿Qué te ha sucedido? –_ preguntó Cass, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

La invitó al interior de su despacho, mientras intentaba curar sus heridas con un paño embebido en una poción.

_- Antes de comenzar a hablar, necesito que me prometas total discreción_

_- Remus, sabes que te amo y que jamás haría nada para lastimarte_

_- Quizás cuando sepas quién soy realmente, dejes de amarme_

Suspiró y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

 _- Cuando era muy pequeño fui mordido por un hombre lobo llamado Greyback –_ dijo, entrecortadamente _-  Él es el culpable de mis desapariciones mensuales, de mis cicatrices y de mi eterna soledad. Fui un idiota al no decirte todo esto antes, pero tenía miedo de perderte. Jamás podré quitarme este estigma, si continúas conmigo, tu vida será un infierno, Cassandra_

_- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¿Crees que podría dejarte por algo así? No me conoces, Remus_

_- Tenía miedo de lastimarte, de perder tu cariño por mi situación –_ susurró entre lágrimas _– Tú no sabes lo que he pasado; no quiero que malgastes tu tiempo ni tu juventud con alguien como yo_

 _- Te amo y acepto todo lo que eres –_ dijo, abrazándolo _– Creí que estaba más que claro cuando hablamos de casarnos_

_- ¿Estás segura de todo esto?_

_- No tengo ninguna clase de miedo ni prejuicio –_ sonrió _– Sé que puedo cuidarte_

_- Lo único que tengo son soledades y angustias_

_- Desármame con tu soledad, Remus John Lupin. Podremos hacer lo que sea, siempre y cuando estemos juntos_

Un pasional beso selló ese pacto. Cassandra volvió a sentirse en las nubes, y más segura que nunca de lo que sentía por Remus. Ni los más oscuros secretos podían más que el cariño, y eso le regalaba más fuerza mara seguir.


	12. Not Like The Other Girls

Sirius estaba recostado sobre el frío piso de su cueva. Se reconfortaba pensando qué estaría haciendo Lizz en su ausencia, cómo pasaría el tiempo en esos tormentosos días de invierno, y particularmente cómo mataría su soledad lejos de él.

Sonreía como un tonto enamorado al recordar lo valiente que había sido al protegerlo de esa manera. Sabía que ella sería siempre su talismán, su fortaleza. Era una muchacha realmente diferente, determinada a cumplir sus sueños cueste lo que cueste.

Colocó ambas manos detrás de su cabeza a modo de almohada, sin poder dejar de sonreír. Él había sido el primer hombre en poseerla y no podía dejar de pensar en que ese preciso momento fue en el cual sintió más amor que nunca. Podía percibir en cada célula del cuerpo de Elizabeth irradiar el amor, la confianza y el destino. Sabía, más allá de la diferencia de edades y de situaciones, que ella podría sanar todas las heridas que Azkabán le había provocado.

Ahora tenía que cumplir con su venganza. Tenía que encontrar a Pettigrew cueste lo que cueste para poder liberar su alma de tanto dolor. No existía día en el calendario en el cual no recordara a James y Lily, en la injusticia de su asesinato y en la estupidez que cometió al dejar que confíen en Peter. Él había firmado la sentencia de muerte de su mejor amigo, y se sentía terrible por ello.

Pensó en lo que Cassandra le había dicho sobre el amor y la familia. Si realmente se convertía en un asesino, toda posibilidad de volver a caminar como un hombre libre quedaba completamente desechada. ¿Quería realmente ser aquello que todos creían que era? No, no podía darles la razón. Su alma no era oscura, ni siquiera doce años en aquél lóbrego agujero habían podido doblegar su espíritu. Tenía que atraparlo y entregarlo a la justicia, que su nombre quede limpio y poder corresponder al amor de Elizabeth limpiamente, sin tristes alegorías del pasado.

Lamentó no haberle pedido una fotografía para llevarla consigo a todas partes.Sin embargo, sabía que el reencuentro estaba cerca, y que ésta vez sería el fin de su padecimiento.


	13. Sky

Había pasado más de dos meses desde la última noticia de Sirius. El ánimo de Lizz era cada vez más sombrío, y apenas si parecía algo más vivo que un fantasma.  
Cassandra no sabía cómo animarla. Ya no pasaban demasiado tiempo juntas, culpa de las clases. Ambas estaban demasiado ocupadas, y en el poco tiempo que tenían libre Cassandra fortalecía su relación con Remus.  
Entre ellos, todo era color de rosas. Pero eso no podía aplacar la angustia por el abandono de Lizz.  
La muchacha iba de las clases a la Sala Común. Absolutamente nada la motivaba, apenas si se alimentaba, había adelgazado mucho y sus ojeras se agrandaban día tras día. Fallaba en sus pociones y había decidido abandonar el equipo de Quidditch.  
Remus motivó a Cassandra a salir con su amiga a Hogsmeade para que ellas pudieran hablar. Milagrosamente, Lizz había aceptado salir del Castillo. Se reunieron en la entrada muy temprano, para aprovechar el día.

_- Me alegra mucho que hayas aprobado mi invitación_

_- No quiero que pienses que estoy enojada contigo, Cassie –_ susurró, con voz cansada _– Simplemente no puedo con mi mal genio y mi tristeza_

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a Las Tres Escobas. Cassandra pidió una cerveza de mantequilla, pero Lizz acotó que ella bebería té.

_- No comes correctamente_

_- No tengo apetito_

_- ¿Es una nueva dieta a base de té?_

_- Cass, creo que estoy embarazada_

La muchacha se quedó paralizada.

_- ¡¿QUÉ?!_

_- No he tenido mi período desde que estuve con… tú sabes –_ susurró, procurando no ser escuchada

_- Lizz, si tú estás embarazada y no estás alimentándote como corresponde, juro que voy a matarte_

_- Realmente intento hacer las cosas bien, Cass –_ dijo, llorando _– Tengo pánico_

_- Él querrá conocerlo, Lizzie_

_- Sabes que él está enamorado y que yo sólo fui un momento de diversión después de doce años de no ver a ninguna mujer, seguramente está entre sus brazos y ha olvidado por completo que existo_

_- Más allá de todas tus conjeturas, es su hijo y no puedes negárselo_

_- Nunca lo haría –_ suspiró _– De todas maneras, aún tengo que comprobar que sea cierto_

_- Iremos a la enfermería cuando regresemos al Castillo_

_- ¿Qué sucederá si me preguntan por su padre?_

_- Lizz, tú sabes lo que él representa para el mundo mágico_

_- Esto será una pesadilla –_ lloró _– Cuando mis padres lo sepan…_

_- Remus y yo estaremos para ayudarte, si las cosas se ponen difíciles puedes venir con nosotros_

Lizz la miró con una breve sonrisa, intentando ocultar sus lágrimas.

_- Acepto que me lleves a la enfermería, quiero esclarecer mi mente de toda duda_

Se dieron un profundo abrazo. Un nuevo mundo de posibilidades se abría ante ellas, y el miedo no estaría exento de participar en el recorrido.


	14. The One I Love

Las muchachas fueron a la enfermería tras volver de Hogsmeade y Madame Pomfrey fue muy concreta con su diagnóstico: El embarazo estaba confirmado.  
Lizz no pudo contener sus lágrimas. ¿Embarazada? Podía seguir adelante con todo eso. Era lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar por su hijo. Sin embargo, tendría que dar demasiadas explicaciones. ¿Cómo les diría a sus padres de su affaire con un prófugo de la justicia? Un nudo comenzaba a hacerse en su garganta.  
Cassandra no sabía cómo ayudarla. Tenía la seguridad de que Remus encontraría las palabras adecuadas, pero eso implicaba contarle sobre su parentesco con Sirius, y no sabía cómo reaccionaría él ante toda esa nueva información.  
La abrazó con fuerza, para demostrarle que estaba a su lado y que jamás la dejaría.

_- Llevas a mi pequeño primo en ti_

_- Estoy aterrada, Cass_

_- No permitiré que nada te lastime, lo prometo_

_- No podré vivir si él no quiere a su hijo_

_- Sirius jamás lo haría –_ suspiró _– Quizás no lo conozca demasiado, pero sé que él daría la vida por su hijo_

_- Por favor, no quiero que le digas nada_

_- Él debe saberlo_

_- A su debido momento, no ahora –_ sollozó _– Primero debemos ver la evolución de mi embarazo_

_- Prométeme que vas a alimentarte y descansar como corresponde_

_- Lo intento, Cassie_

Sonrió, con los ojos cansados. Debía luchar por la vida que crecía en ella. No podía caer ahora, aunque todas las sombras del mundo quisieran arrastrarla. 

Por su parte, Remus Lupin leía placenteramente en su despacho. Tenía que contarle la verdad a Cassandra, todo lo que él sabía de su familia. No estaba al tanto de que Cassandra supiese sobre el maldito Sirius Black, pero tenía que confirmarlo. Debía protegerla, sea como sea. Y eso implicaba abrirle los ojos frente a la situación.  
Remus sabía que Black rondaba el Castillo, y temía por la seguridad de Cass.    
Él no volvería a arrancarle la felicidad, estaba decidido a impedírselo. Sin importar el costo.


	15. Ghost Of Love

Los meses pasaron y el embarazo de Lizz se hizo notoriamente controvertido. Todo el mundo hablaba de su prominente abdomen y sacaban terribles y erradas conjeturas sobre el padre de dicho bebé.  
Cassandra la protegía contra viento y marea, lo cual le había valido varias noches de castigo por el uso indebido de su varita contra algunos osados comentarios.  
Faltaban dos meses para el nacimiento del pequeño primogénito, a quien llamaría Ethan. Remus intentó sonsacarle información a Cassandra de todas las maneras posibles. Incluso llegó a sentirse ofendido por la falta de confianza que la muchacha le demostraba al no contarle sobre el padre de la criatura. Comprendía la gravedad del asunto, pero eso no era excusa para excluirlo de esa manera.  
La noche llegó y los amantes se encontraron en el despacho del licántropo, como era costumbre. Él estaba completamente decidido a extraer hasta la última gota de información. Charlaron largo y tendido sobre sus planes de futuro, hasta que Remus no pudo con su ansiedad.

_- ¿Seguirás sin decirme quién es el padre del bebé de Lizz?_

_- ¡Siempre me pones en tal compromiso! Es algo que respecta a ella, no puedo ir divulgando sus secretos a todo el mundo, Remus_

_- Yo no soy todo el mundo, soy tu prometido_

_- ¡Es su vida, Rems! Y no es algo tan simple de explicar_

_- ¿Es un profesor?_

_- Peor que eso_

_- No logro entenderte, Cassandra_

_- Júrame que mantendrás tu boca cerrada_

_- Por ti, lo que sea_

Cassandra le explicó con detalles: su parentesco con Sirius Black, el affaire que él y Lizz habían mantenido, la desazón de la muchacha al no obtener noticias del hombre y lo mucho que lo amaba a pesar de la complejidad de la situación.  
Remus se quedó petrificado. Black, nuevamente Black llegaba a romper el orden de su vida.

_- Maldito bastardo_

_- ¿Qué dices? Remus, te recuerdo que es mi primo_

_- ¿Tú sabes lo que sucedió esa noche? Él es un traidor y un asesino_

_- Claro que sé lo que sucedió, él me lo ha explicado_

_- ¿Lo has visto? ¿Has encubierto a ese homicida?_

_- ¿Te escuchas? Es mi familia, Sirius_

_-  Tú eres demasiado ingenua, demasiado joven para comprender todo esto_

_- Y tú eres un idiota al creer que voy a dejar que le faltes el respeto a mi sangre –_ respondió, alejándose de él _– Adiós Remus Lupin, lamento no ser lo suficientemente inteligente y madura para ti_

Salió de la habitación hecha una furia. Pudo sentir como su corazón se había añicos.  
Remus, su único y gran amor le había clavado un puñal en el medio del pecho.


	16. You Don't See Me

Los días se hacían eternos para Cass y Lizz. Ambas se encontraban sin consuelo ante el inminente final del amor. El pequeño Ethan parecía ansioso por nacer. Cassandra sonreía mientras acariciaba el prominente vientre de su amiga. El bebé estaba increíblemente inquieto, lo cual mostraba su aparente parecido con Sirius.  
No habían recibido noticias desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. El miedo comenzaba a hacerse más y más avasallante.  
¿El ojigris habría desaparecido para siempre de sus vidas? ¿Y si Remus tenía razón?  
No podía ser. No existía la posibilidad que dejara de escribirle a Cassandra. Sirius jamás le fallaría a su familia.  
Pero, ¿ella lo conocía, acaso?  
¿Sabía realmente quién era Sirius Black? Claro que no.  
Sólo tenía una idealización, una gran cantidad de tontas expectativas y palabras.  
No quería agobiar a Lizz con sus oscuros pensamientos. Ella tenía bastante con todo lo que estaba atravesando. Sus padres habían sido muy hirientes cuando les contó acerca de su embarazo. Prohibieron su regreso al hogar Smith, considerándola una paria. Cass habló con su padre, el cual estuvo feliz de recibirla en su casa. Alphard moría de ansiedad por conocer al nuevo Black. Elizabeth no podía expresar el agradecimiento y el cariño que sentía hacia ellos. Al fin un poco de suerte llegaba a su vida.  
Ethan lo cambiaba todo. Sus sueños, sus planes de futuro. Todo debía verse relegado ahora. Pañales, biberones y largas horas de estudio sin dormir no eran algo compatible.  
Y sin embargo, sabía que ese pequeño muchacho era lo más puro que existía. Fruto de su amor, aunque a Sirius no le importara. Lo amó desde el primer instante, con todo el cariño que tenía para dar, y así amaría a su hijo. Orgullosa, miraría a todo el mundo con la frente en alto.  
No tenía nada de qué estar avergonzada. El amor no podía ser nunca algo malo.


	17. Heart Of Misery

La luna llena llegaría en dos días. El Mapa del Merodeador había llegado a sus manos gracias a Harry Potter.  
Remus se sentía un idiota por todo lo que había ocurrido. La verdad había lastimado su corazón sin piedad, destruyéndolo en mil pedazos.  
 Peter Pettigrew estaba vivo. Sirius había pasado doce años encerrado por un crimen que jamás cometió. Él desconfió de la única persona que le había brindado su amistad desinteresadamente.  
Lo peor de todo es que había lastimado al gran amor de su vida a causa de ello. ¿Cómo disculparse con Cassandra? ¿Cómo hacer que olvide las horribles palabras que dijo sobre él?  
La amaba, y haría lo que fuera por su perdón. Sabía que sería una misión muy difícil de llevar a cabo. Cass era leal, constante, increíblemente obstinada. Su parecido con Sirius era notable. La sangre los unía, pero el amor los conectaba.  
Tenía que encontrar a Sirius. Ayudarlo a ser un hombre libre nuevamente, para enmendar su estupidez. ¿Sabría él que estaba esperando un hijo? Se volvería completamente loco. Debía limpiar su nombre, para que él pudiese disfrutar de la increíble aventura de ser padre.  
Se lo debía. Sirius siempre lo había protegido. Había estado a su lado en sus transformaciones, en los buenos y malos momentos. No podía volver a darle la espalda.  
Observó el Mapa con una mueca de asco. Maldito Pettigrew. Traicionar a sus amigos de esa manera merecía la muerte.  
Deseó con toda su alma que el plan de Sirius se llevara a cabo. Deseó encontrarlo y ayudarlo a concretar el hecho.  
Aunque pensándolo bien, él no podía asesinarlo. Ahora tenía un hijo a quién cuidar.  
 _“Yo lo asesinaré”_ , pensó. Esa era la manera.  
Haría lo que sea necesario para limpiar el nombre de su amigo, para que Cassandra pudiera disfrutar de su primo y Elizabeth tuviera una vida a su lado.  
Al fin y al cabo, él siempre había sido discriminado. El marginal Remus John Lupin, hombre lobo y destructor de las ilusiones de una dulce niña, sería también un asesino. 


	18. Wonderman

Finalmente había llegado el momento de la verdad; la noche en la cual el destino de los Merodeadores se revelaría y la verdad saldría a la luz.

Ayudado por el Mapa, Remus había encontrado a Peter y Sirius en la Casa de los Gritos. Cegado por el deseo de venganza y el dolor que le producía saberse causal del sufrimiento de Cassandra, decidió que era el momento de enmendar todos sus errores. Dejar de ser un cobarde y aceptar que se había equivocado terriblemente al dudar de su amigo y de la mujer que amaba. Sabía que nada bueno podía resultar de aquello, pero que era necesario. Si bien le asustaba la presencia de algunos alumnos dentro del recinto, la oportunidad era única e irrepetible; debía limpiar el nombre de su amigo y ayudarlo a ser libre para que pudiese salir adelante y formar la familia que merecía después de tanto tiempo encerrado en Azkabán. Además, Harry Potter merecía saber la verdad. Era imperioso que contaran la historia real; que la entrega por parte de Pettigrew de Lily y James Potter no quedara impune, y que su único hijo pudiera obtener otra pieza más del complejo rompecabezas que era su historia.

Desafortunadamente, olvidó la fecha y las circunstancias. Su transformación complicó la situación, poniendo en peligro el plan de Sirius y la vida de todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino. Afortunadamente, él fue el único que salió herido esa fatídica noche. Sirius se interpuso cuando quiso atacar a Harry y sus amigos; tras un breve enfrentamiento, él había corrido por la inmensidad del Bosque Prohibido, finalizando su expedición por causa de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza propinado por Buckbeak, el hipogrifo. Se despertó por la mañana, completamente desnudo y confundido. Corrió hacia su despacho, rogando con todas sus fuerzas que las noticias que lo esperaban dentro del castillo fueran favorables.

Al parecer, el golpe de suerte había alcanzado a dos de los Merodeadores. Con ayuda de Harry, Ron y Hermione, Sirius había logrado atrapar a Peter. Rápidamente, y a pesar del dolor que invadía cada músculo de su cuerpo, corrió hacia las mazmorras, donde sabía que Peter estaba prisionero. Allí, pudo sonreír nuevamente al encontrarse con su viejo amigo, Dumbledore y el Ministro de Magia. Todos discutían acaloradamente sobre el destino de Pettigrew y la forma de dar a conocer la noticia: Sirius Black era inocente. 

Tras un breve intercambio de palabras con los presentes, Dumbledore y Fudge decidieron que era momento de dejar que los hombres tuvieran un momento de paz. Ambos disfrutaron de una taza de café caliente mientras hablaban largo y tendido en el despacho del Director, donde decidieron permanecer resguardados. Sirius disfrutó del breve paseo por los pasillos de Hogwarts, aprovechando la ausencia de alumnos debido al horario. Sabía que cuando las noticias comenzaran a correr, todo se volvería un caos.

Se dijeron absolutamente todo. Ambos purificaron su alma después de tantos años de malos entendidos e historias equivocadas. Se perdonaron por las faltas que cometieron a su amistad al no creer el uno en el otro, y prometieron volver a construir su relación con bases más fuertes, centrándose en la confianza.

Su vida había cambiado radicalmente en menos de veinticuatro horas. Sin embargo, Sirius no estaba preparado para lo que su amigo estaba a punto de decirle.


	19. Paradise

Un hijo.

Él, Sirius Black; el hombre que ninguna mujer pudo dominar. Aquel que durante años había mantenido su soltería como un trofeo, estaba a punto de ser padre. 

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando comprendió la magnitud de aquello. Elizabeth era sólo una joven de apenas diecisiete años, a la cual acababa de robarle su juventud por un tonto y descuidado arrebato de pasión. A pesar de saberse completamente decidido a pasar el resto de sus días con ella, había una realidad muy clara: no se conocían en lo más mínimo. Apenas si habían cruzado palabra, y ahora iban a tener un hijo en común. ¿Quién sabía si realmente podían salir adelante? ¿Acaso el fuego que había nacido entre ellos sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerse encendido a pesar de la ignorancia que ambos tenían en cuanto al otro?

Tenía que encontrarla. Hablar con ella e intentar establecer qué sería de ellos en un futuro. Quería permanecer a su lado; conocer a la mujer que portaba a su pequeño, descubrir en detalle a ese bello ser que lo había desvelado por tantos meses. Quería pedirle disculpas por su ausencia, explicarle que no fue un simple encuentro ocasional y que ahora podrían ser libres; que no volvería a fallar y estaría junto a ella para criar a su hijo.

Le preguntó a Remus dónde se encontraba. Él comentó que iría a buscarla antes de desaparecer rápidamente por la puerta del despacho. Sirius se rascó el pecho con cierto nerviosismo; le hubiese gustado tener al menos ropa limpia y zapatos para el reencuentro. Apenas tuviese la posibilidad, la llevaría a cenar a un bonito lugar. Rió con amargura al pensar en todo lo que se avecinaba. Volver a ser un ciudadano común y corriente le llevaría siglos. Todo el mundo le daría miradas inquisidoras. A pesar de saber que era inocente, las personas siempre lo juzgarían. Y la pobre Lizz tendría que lidiar con eso si quería permanecer con él. Así como el pequeño. Para ellos, todo sería más difícil que para los demás.

Cuando ya comenzaba a desesperar por la ansiedad, las puertas se abrieron nuevamente. Sirius giró rápidamente, ansioso por volver a verla. Sus ojos no daban crédito ante tanta belleza; si bien su cuerpo había cambiado por completo, se la veía más hermosa que nunca. Radiante, esplendorosa. Su abdomen era prominente, casi a punto de estallar. Con una tímida mirada, el ojigris buscó su aprobación para acercarse. Ella asintió con la cabeza, dándole espacio para que accediera a su viente. Él, sin embargo, la tomó por los hombros, acariciándola suavemente, inclinándose sobre ella para buscar sus labios. Lizz ladeó su rostro, impidiéndoselo. Sirius comprendió que el dolor la había marcado con fuerza, por lo que no insistió. Se arrodilló frente a ella y depositó un suave beso en el abdomen de la joven, acariciándolo con cuidado, descubriendo poco a poco los movimientos del pequeño en su interior. Las lágrimas explotaron en sus ojos, y su corazón latía cada vez con más fuerza. Era algo real, algo que lo llenaba de felicidad. Después de tantos años de miseria y sufrimiento, la vida le daba una nueva oportunidad. Algo para enmendar todos los errores del pasado. Sabía que daría todo por ese bebé, que trabajaría día tras día para limpiar su nombre y que lucharía para protegerlo de todos los males del mundo. Ahora sólo tenía que recuperar el afecto de su joven amante; explicarle absolutamente todo y lograr su perdón. No sería una tarea fácil, pero lo lograría.

Tomó su mano y la llevó hacia un cómodo sofá, para que pudiera tomar asiento y relajarse. De verdad parecía agotada. Ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos, y Sirius sólo podía sentirse fatal ante cada muestra de desprecio por parte de su adorada perdición. Sin más preámbulos, le explicó los motivos de su ausencia. Se disculpó una y mil veces por la falta de contacto; nada en el mundo le impedía escribirle, pero él estaba demasiado cegado por los miedos y el deseo de venganza. Era imperdonable que ni siquiera le enviara una lechuza, pero creyó que así la protegía de cualquier posible peligro. Había sido un completo idiota y ahora pagaba el precio. Sin embargo, cuando Lizz juntó coraje y comenzó a explicarle lo que había sentido a lo largo de esos meses, comprendió que su peor error no había sido la distancia, sino que en la mente de Lizz había crecido la idea de que él amaba a alguien más. Sonrió suavemente cuando el nombre de Cassandra llegó a sus oídos. Claro, él había confesado sus sentimientos, pero jamás pronunció el nombre de Lizz a su prima. La confusión había causado demasiado malestar, y era el momento de enmendarlo. Entre algunas risas nerviosas, le comentó la realidad de la situación. Pero principalmente, hizo hincapié en que se lo demostraría con creces; le haría sentir poco a poco que no se había equivocado al elegirlo aquella noche, que con el tiempo, se conocerían profundamente y que las cosas irían bien. Ella lo escuchó detenidamente. A pesar de las dudas que se amontonaban en su alma, quería darle otra oportunidad. Al fin y al cabo, era lo que siempre había soñado, aunque no saliera como esperaba. 

Asintió suavemente y tomó su mano, sintiendo que jamás debía volver a soltarlo de nuevo. Quería que sus fantasías se convirtieran en realidades; dejar de soñar para volver a la vida, que cada uno de los momentos que había creado en su mente pudieran tener forma en el mundo de lo palpable. Los ojos de Sirius le daban paz, y su tímida sonrisa le abría la puerta al futuro. Ambos tenían demasiado por lo que luchar. Y además, se ayudarían mutuamente a olvidar los dolores del pasado. 

El bebé pateó con fuerza dentro suyo, haciéndola estremecerse. Una, otra y otra vez. Era el momento de salir a enfrentar la vida. Sirius y Lizz se miraron fijamente; ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para el inminente desenlace, pero sabían que podrían vencer todos los males.

Si estaban juntos, el paraíso existía. 

 

 


	20. Stranger

Allí estaba, la criatura más preciosa del mundo, frente a sus ojos. El parto había sido bastante complicado, ya que Madame Pomfrey no contaba con los elementos necesarios para realizar la intervención, por lo que hubo que improvisar. Después de una hora de arduo trabajo y muchos nervios, había llegado al mundo una niña que los bendecía con sus preciosos ojos enormes, llenos de paz.

Sí, una niña. Niña a la cual Sirius cargó entre sus brazos y por la cual se permitió llorar desconsoladamente a causa de todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Una pequeña a la cual llamarían Leonor, por la valentía que había demostrado en su llegada al mundo. El ojigris comprendió que era una señal del destino; su pequeña le marcaría día tras día que debía respetar a las mujeres; sería el motivador perfecto para alejarse de su oscuro pasado y reivindicarse. Lizz, Sirius y la pequeña Leonor eran ahora una pequeña y feliz familia. Sólo el tiempo diría si realmente podrían sortear todos los obstáculos que tenían por delante. 

Afuera, alejados de la burbuja de felicidad que rodeaba a sus amigos, Cassandra y Remus no se dirigían la palabra. Ella estaba demasiado dolida, y él demasiado avergonzado. Sabían que en algún momento alguien tendría que ceder; sus lazos estaban más unidos que nunca por la llegada de la pequeña y eso significaba que deberían pasar mucho tiempo cerca si querían formar parte activa del crecimiento de la niña. 

Remus sentía que sus manos ardían. Deseaba eliminar la distancia entre ellos, tomar a Cassandra por los hombros y besarla como si no hubiese un mañana. La amaba, pero entendía que estuviese enojada con él. No había tenido ninguna clase de tacto al criticar de tal forma a su familia y su inteligencia; sabía que ella no lo perdonaría tan fácilmente, porque como toda Black de ley, sentía como un profundo puñal en la espalda el hecho de la desconfianza. Ella había depositado todo en la relación, y él no le había creído. Realmente no esperaba que diera el brazo a torcer, pero aún así quería intentarlo. Respiró profundo y dio el primer paso, sintiendo que su corazón se rompería en mil pedazos si ella se alejaba. Para su suerte, el movimiento hizo que Cassandra levantara la vista. Dio otro paso, y luego otro, acercándose lentamente con ambas manos extendidas. Ella dudó por un momento, soltando un par de lágrimas que había mantenido contenidas durante horas. Se fundieron en un abrazo que pareció durar una eternidad. Volvieron a encontrar la paz que parecía tan imposible recuperar. Remus comenzó a pedir disculpas de forma desesperada, entregándose también al llanto. Necesitaba que sus lágrimas se llevaran todo el dolor que había ocasionado su ceguera. Cass asintió, acariciando la mejilla del hombre que amaba con dulzura. Debían hablar, claro estaba, pero ambos sabían que internamente todo estaba perdonado. Al fin y al cabo, todos los errores parecían encaminados a perdonarse en ese bello día.

 

Por su parte, Sirius observaba por la ventana el increíble lago que se desplegaba en los terrenos de su antiguo colegio. Sentía paz en su corazón al saber que pronto volvería a recorrer ese lugar con la conciencia tranquila y libre de culpa y cargo; que todas las personas que lo habían juzgado tendrían que aceptar la realidad. Su bella hija dormía plácidamente en sus brazos, mientras que él alternaba su mirada con el paisaje y apacible rostro de la pequeña. Él había podido darse un baño reparador y vestía algo de ropa que Remus le había prestado.

 _— Hey, extraño  —_ dijo Lizz, riendo somnolienta _— Ven aquí y dame a mi niña..._

  _— No voy a soltarla por nada del mundo, querida mía —_ replicó fingiendo enfado _— Tú la has tenido por nueves meses dentro tuyo, ahora es mi turno de protegerla_

_— ¿Sabes? Creo que serás el mejor padre del mundo_

_— Y yo creo que tú eres la mejor mujer con la que podía haberme cruzado en la vida —_ susurró, acercándose a ella _— Te prometo que voy a cuidar de ambas, Lizzie... nada malo les sucederá mientras yo esté con ustedes_

_— Sé que así será, ahora cállate y bésame_

El ojigris eliminó el espacio entre ellos y besó sus labios con cuidado. Se sentía como un hogar. Con ellas, su corazón podría repararse, estaba seguro. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.  


	21. Save Me Once Again

Era 31 de Diciembre, el primero que pasaban juntos, como familia. La pequeña Leonor dormía plácidamente en los brazos de Cassandra mientras Sirius y Remus ayudaban a Alphard con la decoración, moviendo algunos muebles para hacer más espacio. Lizz estaba en la cocina, ultimando los detalles para que todo esté perfecto antes de servir. Las expectativas eran altas, ya que todos querían que fuese una noche inolvidable.

La Navidad había sido más íntima. Cada pareja había pasado la noche en sus respectivos hogares, aprovechando la ocasión para fortalecer los lazos que el tiempo y las dudas habían corroído. Cuando ambas alumnas estuvieron libres, a finales de Junio, inmediatamente dedicaron todo su tiempo a la relación. Cassandra y Remus se fueron a vivir a una pequeña casa a las afueras de Londres, en un lugar calmado y alejado para que el mayor pudiese refugiarse con tranquilidad y no levantara sospechas sobre su licantropía. Sirius y Lizz habían transformado Grimmauld Place en un lugar habitable, y allí residían junto a su pequeña belleza, la cual les robaba todos los suspiros. Durante el receso de verano, se visitaban asiduamente. Remus se sentía algo abrumado por la pérdida de su trabajo en Hogwarts, pero logró un puesto en una librería muggle y eso lo mantenía activo. Cassandra hizo las averiguaciones pertinentes y, tras obtener calificaciones sobresalientes en sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S, comenzó la carrera de Auror en el Ministerio. Para su sorpresa, Lizz también había obtenido las calificaciones necesarias para convertirse en sanadora. Tras la insistencia de Sirius, ella decidió que seguiría sus sueños y también se dedicó a su carrera, sabiendo que la pequeña Leonor estaba en buenas manos, ya que su padre y Alphard la vigilaban constantemente. Los momentos juntos eran escasos, pero todos sabían que luchaban por un bien común. El tiempo se los compensaría, eso era seguro.

Pero su vínculo iba más allá de las distancias y los desencuentros. Remus y Cassandra se habían casado, tal y como lo habían soñado. La ceremonia fue íntima, pero perfecta. Buena comida, buena compañía, fuegos de artificio y mucha emoción. En sus ojos se podía ver el amor que sentían, que había superado tantos obstáculos y que ahora era más fuerte que nunca. La luna de miel fue un regalo de Sirius; un viaje a París para que, según palabras del ojigris, 'pudieran ir a visitar a la cigüeña y así traer un primito para la pequeña Leonor'. 

Lizz y Sirius se llevaban de maravilla. Si bien al comienzo habían tenido ciertos roces, día tras día luchaban por ser los mejores padres para la pequeña. Se querían y habían formado una bonita relación que si bien recién comenzaba, parecía destinada al éxito. Sirius la llenaba de regalos y la llevaba a comer a lugares bonitos, pasando tiempo con ella, conquistándola; demostrándole que a pensar de la diferencia de edades y la oscuridad que aún residía dentro de su agotado corazón, quería hacer las cosas bien.

El amor lo había salvado una vez más.

Ahora, que el nuevo año era inminente, los deseos se proyectaban en el aire, así como las luces de colores. Al momento de brindar, nadie tuvo que expresar en voz alta lo que estaba pasando dentro de sus mentes; todos querían lo mismo; que la felicidad no se termine nunca. 


End file.
